<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Other Secret Holmes by marvel_holmes16</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23556685">The Other Secret Holmes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvel_holmes16/pseuds/marvel_holmes16'>marvel_holmes16</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>All mistakes are my own, Don't Judge Me, Gen, Greg is Confused, John is Tired, M/M, Mycroft has a secret daughter, Sherlock is oblivious, They all go on a secret spy mission, This is my first time using tags, Unbeta'd, quarntine is getting to me, this is transferred from my account on fanfiction.net</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:01:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,969</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23556685</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvel_holmes16/pseuds/marvel_holmes16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when it turns out there is one more secret Holmes family member and how will DI Lestrade deal with another mad Holmes? The story of how the only member of New Scotland Yard that deals with Sherlock reacts to the other secret Holmes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Greg Lestrade &amp; John Watson, Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm transferring this story from my fanction.net account to here, and I'm going to change some aspects of the story so bear with me here...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Goddammit Sherlock! You saw how traumatized that poor woman was! Don't give me that look! You yelled at her in front of her husbands', ex-boyfriends' and goddaughters' mangled corpses!"</p><p>DI Lestrade yelled on the top of lungs at the world's only consulting detective, in the living room of 221b Baker Street.</p><p>"Well you wouldn't have figured out that her brother was the murderer without scaring her, now would you ?" Sherlock yelled back.</p><p>Lestrade glared back and ran a hand through his rapidly graying hair.</p><p>"Wow, what'd you do this time?" a female voice sliced through the air.</p><p>Lestrade spun around in surprise to see a short, small framed dark skinned young woman leaning against the doorway.</p><p>"Artemis! Go back to your flat!" Sherlock ordered, still fuming.</p><p>Artemis just smirked condescendingly at Sherlock.</p><p>"Can't John ordered me to keep an eye on you till he gets back ." she said as though Greg didn't exist.</p><p>Sherlock only rolled his eyes and flopped gracefully onto the couch with a dramatic flare. Artemis rolled her eyes and turned towards Greg.</p><p> She smiled-looked more like a smirk-and pushed herself off the door frame and came forward with an outstretched hand. </p><p>"Hello, you must be DI Lestrade." she said, as though she didn't just ignore him until now.</p><p>Greg reached for automatically and shook it, " Uh...yes how did..?" he asked still shocked.</p><p>Artemis cut him off " Ink stains on your hand suggests an copious amount of paperwork, you have a tan line on your ring finger that shows that you had been married a while before you divorced her, most likely because she was sleeping with someone else. Your hair is almost entirely grey and yet you can't be older than John by much, so you have a high-stress job. Not to mention you were yelling at the world's only consulting detective about a somewhat boring sounding case, and the only person Sherlock knows that fits that description is Di Lestrade." she finished, stupefying Greg for an entire minute.</p><p>" ..And you are?" he asked, once his voice returned, blinking repeatedly as he processed her words.</p><p>"Artemis Holmes, Sherlock's niece." at that DI Greg Lestrade of New Scotland yard fainted.</p><p>Both Holmes peered down at his unconscious form.</p><p>"Was it something I said?" Artemis asked</p><p>The Holmes stared at the unconscious DI, before Sherlock sighed</p><p>" \Come on, we have to move him to the sofa." he said moving to hoist Lestrade's legs.</p><p>His twenty-one year old niece raised an eyebrow at him "Why ? It's not we told him to pass out on the bloody floor." she said wrinkling her nose in distaste.</p><p>Sherlock rolled his eyes and answered tersely "Because if we leave him on the floor we'll have hell to pay with John."</p><p>Artemis' contemplated Sherlock for a moment before she moved to lift Lestrade's arms. With a maximum effort from Uncle and Niece, they managed to drop the poor man on the sofa.</p><p>"I suggest hiding before our dear Doctor. Watson comes home." she says already moving to the door, Sherlock thought for a second before following her out.</p><p>When John came home from work with take-away, not 3 minutes later, he nearly had a heart attack at seeing Greg lying on the sofa. Dropping the bags on the counter, he rushed to the DI's side and checks for a pulse, praying that his mad flatmate and equally mad niece haven't done their friend in. John blew out a breath of relief when he felt the steady beating of Lestrade's heart.</p><p>Pinching the bridge of his nose he yelled on the top of his lungs. "Mrs. Hudson! Where are the Holmes?"</p><p>From downstairs Mrs. Hudson yelled back " Oh John, I saw them run to Artemis' flat, not ten minutes ago!"</p><p>John shouted his thanks before dialing Artemis' number "Get back here." he said between gritted teeth as soon as she picked up and hanging up as soon as the words left his mouth.</p><p>When the two Holmes walked back to 221b from 221c, John glared at them both before leading them to a very confused Greg.</p><p>"We're sorry for shocking you like that DI Lestrade." they said in a monotone.</p><p>Greg looked even more shocked to hear the great Sherlock Holmes apologize for something. Clearly John's presence is having an effect.</p><p>"Greg, meet Artemis, she's Mycroft's daughter and he sent her to live next door after she finished boarding school." John introduced, Artemis gave a sarcastic grin and waved at Greg for show.</p><p>"Wait...so Mycroft has a daughter?" he asked still processing this new information.</p><p>"You're right, these people are slow." she whispered to Sherlock and he nodded, thankful someone else besides Mycroft saw that.</p><p>Speaking of Mycroft, his irritating assistant 'Anthea' stepped into the flat, tapping away on her phone. Both Holmes rolled their eyes at her appearance, Anthea lifted her head for second then turning to Artemis, she said</p><p>"Your dad wants you to meet him tomorrow night at the Royale." still not taking her eyes off her phone.</p><p>Artemis rolled her eyes and grabbed the device out of the older woman's hands, and said sarcastically</p><p>"Well tell his highness, I have a phone. If he wants to talk to me or make plans, he's free to give a call or send a message."</p><p>Anthea huffed and snatched back her phone when it was offered.</p><p>"Fine, I will Eleanor." she said bitingly. Artemis' grey eyes hardened</p><p>"Don't you have to crawl back into whatever government hole you came out of, Andrea ?" she answered coolly.</p><p>Shooting the younger woman a glare, Anthea stalked out the flat.</p><p>"Wait, her name is Andrea?" John asked as she left. Both Sherlock and Artemis rolled their eyes at John.</p><p>Lestrade finally stood up and excused himself from 221b. Walking out to his car, Lestrade shook his head thinking to himself 'Good luck John, your going to need it.'</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After both Anthea and Greg left, John forced Sherlock and Artemis to sit at the table and eat the take-away he had brought home, muttering the entire time about how the Holmes never eat enough, all while feeding Rosie her mashed peas and carrots. Both of the dark-haired figures grumbled before giving into John's mother-hen tendencies. Although while they ate, they were locked elsewhere, Sherlock conducting an experiment between bites of Thai fried rice and Artemis hacking the pentagon again because she was 'bored'. John was just thankful that Artemis' boredom didn't leave them with bullet holes in the wall.</p>
<p>Suddenly Mrs. Hudson bustled upstairs "Oh Artemis, what did you do to upset your father?"she asked worriedly.</p>
<p>Artemis just kept tapping on her phone "Would you like the list in alphabetical or chronological order?" she asked, not bothering to look up.</p>
<p>Mrs. Hudson frowned "Eleanor Artemis Marie Holmes, you'll go downstairs and talk to your father this instant! He may not be an ideal father, but he's the only one you've got. Remember young lady, family's all you have in the end." the elderly woman chastised.</p>
<p>The younger woman huffed and with much theatrics that the Holmes family was infamous for, stomped downstairs to find her father, Mycroft Holmes was leaning against his umbrella, and looking around the flat with an air of masked impatience.</p>
<p>"You summoned me?" she asked not even bothering to be civil.</p>
<p>"Hello to you too Artemis." Mycroft said slowly, irritating his daughter further.</p>
<p>"Why hello Father, how are you ? Lovely weather we're having, aren’t we" Artemis chirped in a false cheery tone.</p>
<p>"Mind your manners young lady." Mycroft said, finally showing signs of annoyance.</p>
<p>The young woman just glared at the floor and scuffed the toe of her expensive leather boot into the carpeted floor, just like she used to do when she got told off by her father when she was a child, that is when they were both home.</p>
<p>"Fine, why do you want to take me to dinner?" Artemis asked raising her head to scrutinize her father.</p>
<p>"Is it so unusual for a father to take his daughter to dinner?" Mycroft asked staring his daughter down.</p>
<p>"It is when its you, other fathers,not so much" Artemis shrugged.</p>
<p>Mycroft glared at his only child "Be ready by 6:00 pm , I'll send a driver. The dress code is formal." with that he turned around "Oh and I hear you met DI Gregory Lestrade." he said feigning interest.</p>
<p>"Yes, I did. Bit slow isn't he Daddy?" Artemis smirked.</p>
<p>"Hmph,Well I'll see you tomorrow night then daughter." and with that he dramatically swept out and called over his shoulder "Oh and tell John, I'll be seeing him very soon."</p>
<p>"Bye, Daddy." Artemis said softly as she closed the door.</p>
<p>Despite everything she said to her father, she constantly worried about him, especially since he was the British Government. Taking a breath and clearing her face of any and all emotions, she headed back upstairs.</p>
<p>"Looks like I have unavoidable plans for tomorrow. Oh and John, he says he'll be seeing you very soon." Artemis said sarcastically, doing a killer impression of Mycroft.</p>
<p>John just gave a long-suffering sigh at the announcement, already resigned and Sherlock slammed the fridge door shut with more force than necessary. Artemis rolled her eyes at her Uncle's dramatics, and John was no help, sometimes he was as blind as everyone else that was 'normal'.</p>
<p>"Well, I'll be heading back to my flat, I left those toes in the oven." Artemis said to her uncle and the good doctor.</p>
<p>After waving to an exhausted and slightly nauseous looking John and giving Rosie a goodbye peck on her chubby cheek, she bolted down the stairs and locked the door behind her, she slid down the door and landed on her arse. Artemis closed her eyes and remembered everything she saw about her Dad that evening.</p>
<p>
  <em>Bags under his eyes, he hasn't been sleeping these past few days. Has lost maybe two pounds and that's from stress and not exercising. Has a foreign crisis that requires extreme amounts of thinking and copious amounts of scotch. Probably had to send an undercover agent into the fray.</em>
</p>
<p>Slowly Artemis stood up and made her way into the bathroom and after a short shower, she collapsed into bed. Boarding school habits stuck around even if she never slept, she still climbs into bed by 10:45. Closing her eyes, she hoped today insomnia wouldn't be the bitch it usually was.</p>
<p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Artemis got out of bed the next morning, feeling tired and shitty as usual. Heading out the door still wearing her PJ's she slowly made her way to 221b.</p>
<p>"Good Morning Art." John said sleepily, drinking his tea.</p>
<p>“I see nothing good about it." Artemis grunted as she turned on the coffee maker.</p>
<p>Sherlock was, unsurprisingly, dressed in his silk blue dressing gown, lying limply on the sofa. John had made sure the gun was nowhere near the genius.</p>
<p>"There is nothing of interest for me out there." Sherlock said as a greeting.</p>
<p>Which resulted in a hurt expression to shadow a certain doctor's face for a second. Artemis noticed this but stayed quiet, not quite knowing how to address it. She just rolled her eyes and continued sipping caffeinated liquid heaven.</p>
<p>"Well, I'm off to work. Try not to destroy the flat, you two." John said, placing his teacup in the sink and walking out the door with Rosie in tow, after ruffling Artemis' already sleep-rumpled hair.</p>
<p>Sherlock stayed silent and Artemis took her drink with her to the living room, she sat beside Sherlock and the two of them spent two hours in silence.</p>
<p>"He was hurt by that, you know." Artemis said abruptly, rousing Sherlock from his thoughts.</p>
<p>"What do you mean ?" he asked, sitting up and pulling his dressing gown around his bony shoulders.</p>
<p>"Not sure, but he looked hurt when you said that there was nothing of interest for you out there." She said, silently regretting she said anything.</p>
<p>"Well of course he lives here doesn't he? He is the reason why nothing else holds an interest for me." Sherlock said heatedly.</p>
<p>Artemis glanced around awkwardly, before checking the time.</p>
<p>"Well, I'd better go get dressed." she said standing up.</p>
<p>Sherlock glanced up " Yes, get ready we're going out." he said putting down his phone.</p>
<p>The Holmes went in opposite directions to get ready. In twenty minutes they were on their way to Scotland Yard. As soon as they stepped inside Sergeant Donovan greeted them.</p>
<p>"Hello Freak, um... who is she ?" Sally asked, confused to see a young woman with Sherlock Holmes.</p>
<p>Sherlock narrowed his eyes "That's none of your concern. Now where's Lestrade? I have to be debriefed." he spat.</p>
<p>Sally glared back "He's in his office." she said sullenly. Turning to Artemis " I'd stay away from him, if I were you." she warned.</p>
<p>Artemis only gave the woman an icy look " I'm afraid that’s quite impossible." she said in a tone as cold as her glare, before following Sherlock.</p>
<p>Anderson was sitting in Lestrade's office when Sherlock and Artemis waltzed in. "Why is he here?" Anderson hissed, not noticing Artemis at all.</p>
<p>Lestrade just looked put out as Sherlock proceeded to tell Anderson that the hair-dye he had recently applied was causing him to get greys, causing the said man to pitch a tantrum at why Sherlock should never be allowed at Scotland Yard ever again.</p>
<p>"Hello Miss. Holmes' ' Greg said politely as the two grown men went for each others' throats.</p>
<p>"Hello Detective Inspector and please call me Artemis." she said as Anderson started to turn an impressive shade of red.</p>
<p>"Please call me Greg, I uh... prefer Greg." Lestrade said as he grabbed Anderson and proceeded to drag the man out the door. While Artemis held onto Sherlock's waist to stop the detective from starting a fist-fight in Lestrade's office. Once they separated the two man-children, Lestrade proceeded to debrief Sherlock. After they finished, Sherlock left immediately, leaving Artemis in her seat.</p>
<p>"So..uh Artemis, how old are you?" Lestrade asked, making an effort to break the ice.</p>
<p>"I'm twenty-one, turning twenty-two in two weeks." she answered. "Cool, so your..um.. Mycroft's daughter?" he asked.</p>
<p>Artemis' left eyebrow quirked in amusement. "Yes, unfortunately.Like I said yesterday" she smirked.</p>
<p>“Oh yeah, uh..what about your mum?” he asked, not noticing how her grey eyes became stormy.</p>
<p>Abruptly she stood up. "I have to go, I've got plans." she said nodding a goodbye to Lestrade. After she swept out of the door, Lestrade banged his head against his desk repeatedly. <em>Stupid, stupid. Stop trying to pry into his life. Sherlock's right I am an idiot</em> He thought to himself.</p>
<p>" Um...should I come back later?" Sally asked awkwardly, standing at the door with a file in her hands.</p>
<p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Artemis checked her appearance one more time before bidding John and Sherlock goodnight and heading outside. Right at 6:00 pm, a black car pulled up to the curb and the driver got out and opened the door. Artemis slid in and to her great irritation Anthea was sitting next to her, tapping away at her phone. Artemis scowled and planned revenge on her father the entire way to the restaurant. As soon as the driver opened the door for Artemis, she got out as fast as humanly possible. Artemis spotted Mycroft standing at the entrance, no doubt waiting for her.</p>
<p>"Artemis, good evening." Mycroft said, offering his arm to his child.</p>
<p>"Daddy." she acknowledged taking his arm, and making sure her leg was revealed via the long slit going down her black dress.</p>
<p>Mycroft frowned as he saw several men turn and look at his daughter. Which made her smirk, never let it be said that Holmes can’t be petty.</p>
<p>"Don't you think that your dress is a bit inappropriate?" He asked calmly, though his brow was wrinkled. He pulled out her seat</p>
<p>"Not all at." Artemis answered, sitting down and allowing her Dad to push in her seat.</p>
<p>The waiter came to take their orders and Artemis smiled flirtatiously at the young man.</p>
<p>"I'd like an Inglenook Cabernet Sauvignon 1941, please." she ordered, not even bothering to look at the menu.</p>
<p>"Of course, Miss." The poor man said looking lost. Mycroft cleared his throat before ordering as well.</p>
<p>"And I'll have a Dalmore 64 Trinitas,Thank you very much." he said clearly dismissing the waiter .</p>
<p>The rest of the evening went about without too much of a disaster, finally as they were settling down after their desserts had been cleared. Mycroft finally told Artemis why he had brought her here.</p>
<p>"Artemis, we've had an issue in one of our foregin missions, and we have to send two undercover agents into the fray." He said slowly.</p>
<p>"Right, and you need me and Uncle Sherlock to solve it." Artemis said relieved, the order of the universe has once again been restored.</p>
<p>"That's right, but John must go along as well, and ...Lestrade." Mycroft said, clearly not wanting to have this conversation.</p>
<p>But the last name caught Artemis' attention. "Lestrade? and what is this all important mission that requires two Holmes, an ex-army doctor and a detective inspector of New Scotland Yard?" Artemis inquired.</p>
<p>Mycroft smiled that sneaking smirk of his, " You'll see. The game, my dear, is just beginning."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Artemis jumped out of the car before it had come to a full stop. Not bothering with the fact that she had on a black floor length gown, she marched up the steps in her sliver 3-inch stilettos. Sally Donovan met her at the front entrance and looked at Artemis, like she had grown two heads.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Um... can I help you?" Sally asked, confused to see the young woman that was with Sherlock Holmes, wearing a ridiculously expensive looking evening gown in Scotland yard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, I need to speak to Greg..I mean Detective Inspector Lestrade." Artemis said, already impatient.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sally was too tired at that point, she just waved the younger woman, who looked like she belonged at a red carpet event, instead of a police station, inside and pointed her towards the Detective Inspector's office.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Can I help you with anything else?" Sally asked, curious about the stranger's familiar mannerisms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, make sure no one disturbs us." Artemis said, giving the older woman a bright and fake grin, before shutting the door in her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Artemis spun around dramatically, her dress fanning out around her ankles. Lestrade nearly choked on the coffee he was drinking. He managed to hide behind a cough, when she looked at him and immediately started deducing him. She raised an eyebrow at him and offered a smirk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Rough day?" she asked, still smirking, reminding Greg of her father.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You could say that, what brings you here? John said you went out for the night." Greg said. Artemis tilted her head and gave Greg a ' you-should-explain-what-you-said' look.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I went to Baker's street earlier and I asked about Myc-er you, John said you went out with your father." Greg said quickly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> You asked about me or about my father?" Artemis asked, her lip curling into a hint of a smile. Greg's eyes widened as his mouth caught up with his mind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Uh...I...um, you know, just wondering." He finished lamely. Artemis had to control her desire to smile, something she hadn't done since she met John and Rosie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Right.. I came to talk to you about a case." Artemis said getting back to the reason why she was in Lestrade's office in formal attire.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"A case ? What case?" Greg asked confused. Artemis just smirked</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You remember James Moriarty, right?" She asked. Lestrade's face hardened</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Bit hard to forget him." he said with a humorless chuckle. Artemis shrugged and said</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well the person we're about to go against is twice as powerful and thrice as deadly." She said excited. Greg shook his head at her enthusiasm and asked</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And how can I help?" Artemis smile grew even larger.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Your on leave as of now" She said pausing slightly to send a message. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Come on, grab your coat. That's all you need." she finished, standing up and dusting off her long black trench coat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Excuse me? What? Where are we going?" Greg asked as he rushed to don his coat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Artemis gave him a blinding grin,took his hand and twirled herself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We, my dear Lestrade, are finally going to have some fun!" She exclaimed, kissing his cheek, then running out the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Greg stood there frozen for a minute, holding his cheek. Before Artemis popped her head back in</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hurry up! I'm not getting any younger out here!" she yelled . Both Sally and Anderson gave Lestrade a questioning glance before he shrugged and followed the mad genius out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>John and Sherlock were sitting in the living room of 221b. John was Face timing Rosie who was currently visiting Harry, who finally gave up the booze. Sherlock was lying on the sofa, steepling his fingers under his chin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Alright Rosie, goodnight be a good girl for your aunt Harry." he said sadly waving the year old goodbye.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ba-Ba Dada." Rosie said, giggling when Harry came behind her and scooped her up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Relax Johnny, she's safe with me. I promise." Harry said smiling fondly at the little blonde, then she disconnected. John sighed before turning towards his other child.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sherlock, what do you want for dinner?" he asked. Sherlock tilted his head up and just sighed. John rolled his eyes before shaking his head in fond exasperation as he stood up and walked towards the sofa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"This is the part where you use your words." he said repeating the exact same thing he said to Rosie a few weeks ago. Sherlock just glared at him and turned so that his back was facing John.</span>
</p>

<p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>John rolled his eyes as the world's only consulting detective turned his back. He stepped into the kitchen to begin preparing some dinner for himself and Sherlock.</p>
      <p>"John!" came a loud shout from downstairs.</p>
      <p>John turned towards the door just as the owner of the voice came barreling through it. Artemis dragged Lestrade behind her. Her eyes were twinkling with mischief and her cheeks were rosy.</p>
      <p>"Sherlock! Guess what!" she nearly screamed. Sherlock sat up on the sofa and gave Artemis an annoyed glance.</p>
      <p>"You know I dislike to stoop to such idiosyncrasies." He huffed.</p>
      <p>Artemis stuck her tongue at him and Sherlock glared back. John rolled his eyes as he stepped between them.</p>
      <p>"Alright, alright, Sherlock- behave" he said in his best Captain Watson voice looking at Sherlock, before turning to Artemis.</p>
      <p>"Now Art, please continue." he said.</p>
      <p>Sherlock pouted and Greg held back a chortle at seeing a grown man behave like a toddler.</p>
      <p>"Dad just told me that we have a mission! He wants us four in Spain by tomorrow, and of course mission briefing will take place as soon as we land." Artemis said practically bouncing in place.</p>
      <p>John just gave Artemis a weary look, Greg raised an eyebrow and Sherlock finally started to perk up.</p>
      <p>"Hand me the file." Sherlock said, holding his hand out. Artemis rolled her eyes, but did as she was told.</p>
      <p>Sherlock took it, and proceeded to read the thick file, his face lighting up with every sentence read.</p>
      <p>"FINALLY! a stimulating case! Oh its Christmas!" he shouted in joy, bounding up from the sofa, John looked uneasy</p>
      <p>"For how long?" he asked. Artemis' face fell a bit at that and she bit her bottom lip.</p>
      <p>"He didn't say, I'm sorry John, but the terrorist level has been raised to critical. Also the Higher powers have personally requested for us four." she explained. John nodded his head sadly.</p>
      <p>"What about Rosie?" he asked. Artemis already had an answer for that.</p>
      <p>"She'll split her time up between her aunt and her godmother, Molly Hooper. Dad has already ironed out the details and will clear up any concerns in Madrid." she said.</p>
      <p>"Alright, I guess we'd better get packing." Greg said, surprisingly taking everything in stride.</p>
      <p>"Not quite Greg, I'm afraid our particular wardrobes' aren't up to international espionage standards. Our new clothes will be waiting for us in Spain.'' She grinned again as both John and Greg smoothed out their own clothes.</p>
      <p>After a few moments of silence, Sherlock decided that he had enough, and put on his signature blue scarf and black belstaff</p>
      <p>"Mrs. Hudson! We'll be gone for a while, Take care!" John yelled as he rushed to pull on his coat as well.</p>
      <p>"Alright, take darlings!" She called back waving them out the door. </p>
      <p>"The Game is on!." the two Holmes said in union rushing out the door,  followed immediately by John and Greg who shared a knowing look.</p>
      <p>The four piled into the nondescript black car waiting for them, and it pealed off into the night towards Heathrow, for their next adventure.</p>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the delay guys, my router broke down and you can imagine how easy it was to get fixed during quarntine.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Greg, Greg. Mate, wake up,we’re landing soon.” John shook Greg awake. </p><p>Blinking the sleep from his eyes, it took Greg a moment or two to get his bearings, then the memories of last night flooded back. He nodded his head in greeting at John before standing from the luxurious seat he had collapsed into the night prior. Yawning, he shuffled over to the giant washroom available on the private plane. Finishing quickly in the loo, he walks out to the sight of Sherlock and Artemis, who had finally changed from her evening gown into a pair of navy skinny jeans and a long sleeved, black, silk shirt, huddled together fast asleep. Greg caught John watching them fondly for a moment before coming up behind him.</p><p>“They look downright adorable, don’t they?” he asked quietly,so as not to wake the sleeping pair.</p><p>“Hm, you’d never think they’re sociopath geniuses, looking as peaceful as that.” John agreed</p><p>“Well, I don’t know about you mate, but I’m getting a few blackmail pictures while I still can.” Greg whispered, sneaking his phone out of his pocket and snapping several pictures of the uncle and niece.</p><p>John snorted “I’ve taken plenty already, especially with those filters.” </p><p>Greg chuckled “If Sherlock ever disobeys me again, I’m personally calling Mycroft and asking for their mother’s number and sending these to her.”</p><p>At that John burst out laughing, waking Sherlock and Artemis with a jolt. </p><p>“What happened?” </p><p>“Did we land?” </p><p>“Why are you two laughing?”</p><p>“And why are you so close?”</p><p>“Alright, alright never mind that, we’re close to landing, so I would freshen up if I were you.” John said stopping the Holmes's from starting an inquisition.</p><p>“You’re avoiding answering us, Gavin.”</p><p>“It’s Greg, you prat.”</p><p>“Whatever.”</p><p>Greg rolled his eyes so far back it physically hurt, Artemis snickered from her seat, still sprawled haphazardly from when Sherlock shrugged her off and stalked off into the washroom.  </p><p>“And what’s so funny, Young miss?” John asked in a mock-serious tone, wiggling his fingers in her direction, with a soft smile on his lips. She snorted and gave a surprising giggle. </p><p>"You're face, oh god ." she shook uncontrollably with laughter</p><p>Greg beamed at her and John poked her in the stomach, drawing another round of sleepy giggles.</p><p>"Being on this jet has made you loopy, now come on Art, up."  John pulled the young woman up into a sitting position, her dark hair fluffy.</p><p>"You're no fun John." she pouted playfully, allowing John to pull her to her feet.</p><p>"Your idea of fun includes homicides and espionage. Of course I'm boring." John ruffled her hair further as she stretched.</p><p>"Yeah, sure John, ugh move I need the loo." she grunted, swatting John's hand from her hair.</p><p>Greg and John shared a look as the girl sashayed away </p><p>"Holmes."</p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>The jet landed on the private runway of a luxurious and secluded villa, a gorgeous dark building that was surrounded by foliage and flora. Both Greg and John drank in the sight with awe. Several colorful birds trilled as the group passed underneath a branch. butterflies fluttered over their heads and the vibrant flowers swayed in the breeze. </p><p>"God bless Mycroft for choosing this place." Greg muttered under his breath, still amazed by the beauty of estate. </p><p>"Mhmm, you can say that again." John agreed.</p><p>Both of the Holmes rolled their eyes but surprisingly stayed silent. From up ahead they saw a female figure striding towards them.</p><p>"Just my fucking luck, she's here." Artemis hissed irritated.</p><p>"Dr. Watson, Detective Inspector, Sherlock, Eleanor. Hope you had a comfortable flight." Anthea inquired with false interest.</p><p>Sherlock rolled his eyes in a way reminiscent of Greg on the plane and Artemis gritted her teeth but thankfully stayed quiet, allowing John to step in and thank the woman.</p><p>"Come along, this will be your home for the foreseeable future, so you will have plenty of time to explore it. Mr. Holmes is waiting to debrief you in the study." She intoned, all the while typing away on her phone.</p><p>Artemis spent the entire walk from the courtyard to the study cursing at Anthea under her breath, Greg had worked for the NSY for over two decades and had heard about every swear word possible, or so he thought, as some of the words Artemis spat out managed to shock him and judging by the look on his face, John as well.</p><p>By the time they reach the magnificent double doors of the study, Greg is 60% sure his ears are bleeding.</p><p>'Christ, I wouldn't have thought Mycroft's daughter could swear down a bloody sailor, course didn't know she existed until two days ago."</p><p>Anthea opened the doors and ushered the group inside before bowing out immediately. There they saw Mycroft engrossed in a tablet with a half-drunk glass of whiskey at his side, though he looked up at the noise.</p><p>"Ah, your all here, wonderful. John, Detective Inspector, Sherlock, Artemis." Mycroft stood up to greet his guests. He shook John's and Greg's hand, though both he and Greg blushed faintly as their handshake went on a bit longer then necessary, much to Artemis's amusement. He glared at his younger brother when Sherlock scowled at him and placed a butterfly kiss on both of Artemis' cheeks. </p><p>"Alright, please sit down. This mission is extremely sensitive, not to mention highly classified, I have given you both an alibi to give to your family and co-workers." Mycroft began as soon as everyone was seated around the table.  He passed two thick files to Greg and John, both of whom skimmed the contents.</p><p>"Mycroft what's the plan with Rosie?" John asked</p><p>"Rosamund will remain the pre-planned three days with her aunt, move into the care of Molly Hooper and Mrs. Hudson, and should they need a reprieve, our parents are on standby as her adoptive grandparents, their words not mine." </p><p>Greg raised his eyebrows at the mention of the Holmes' parents. Artemis saw his expression and chuckled.</p><p>"Don't worry Greg, its not Gran and Gramps fault their children ended up as sociopaths, they're actually amazing with normal children, I would far worse if I didn't spend my holidays with them." she reassured him</p><p>John already knowing this, just nodded his approval. Mycroft cleared his throat before moving on.</p><p>"It appears that the sins of Sherrinford have followed us, my intelligence has picked up on several webs of terrorist groups who all had one name to give credit to: Eurus Holmes."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Everyone tensed at the mention of Eurus’ name. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought she was secure in Sherrinford.” John said shakily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She is, I checked personally. Since she still won’t speak, I believe it’s from that particular incident.” Mycroft repiled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, what’s our game plan?” Greg asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Three blank faces stared back at him. He sighed before rephrasing</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s our plan for taking down your psychopathic family member, no offense.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“None taken.” All three Holmes spoke in unison, making John snort, despite the worry he felt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, Detective Inspector, I thank you for your eagerness, but I’m afraid we’ll have to adjust our actions according to the situation.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He prefers Greg, Daddy.” Artemis piped up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” all the men looked at her confused. Artemis just rolled her eyes,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Detective Inspector prefers to be called Greg, don’t you Greg?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, uh, yes, I do.” Greg stammered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mycroft blushed, this time noticed by Sherlock as well. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Very well, Gregory, it is. Anyway moving on, our first task will be to scout out a terrorist branch. My people have gotten invitations to an event hosted by Baron Derrek Von Jamasung, we believe he is harboring some sort of bacteria that will eat oil, our job is to infiltrate and destroy. I don’t want that thing in the hands of any country. Am I understood?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Excellent, John and Sherlock will be playing the part of new billionaire husbands, and Detec-Gregory, you and Artemis will be the Lord of Sussex and his new barely legal wife.” He said, passing each of them a file of their new identities.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m supposed to be blond?” Sherlock cried.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have to be a redhead?” Artemis shrieked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both of them outraged at having to change their preferred dark tresses. John and Greg shared an amused glance, John had to get his dirty blond hair coloured entirely chestnut brown. While Greg was reverting back to his black roots. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And where will you be Mycroft?” John asked, thumbing through the file, which contained his new identity.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do not do legwork, unless it's an emergency. As it is I will be base, my voice will be in your ear the entire night and all of you will listen to </span>
  <b>my </b>
  <span>orders to a fault. Understood?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.” came three replys </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mycroft glared at Sherlock, who remained obstinately silent. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sherlock? Don’t make me resort to desperate measures baby brother.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sherlock’s eyes widened marginally, before he muttered an almost inaudible ‘yes’.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Daddy, when exactly is this event?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In two days time.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Greg and John shared a worried look, as they realized they had to adjust to an entirely new lifestyle in just two days. Mycroft just smirked before adjourning the meeting and sending everyone to prepare for the big night. As soon as they all stepped out of the study, two aides escorted Greg and John to their rooms, which turned out to be opposite Sherlock and Mycroft’s rooms and adjacent to Artemis’. Though as soon Greg stepped inside, he thought suite might be the more appropriate word. His ‘room’ consisted of a lounge area, a small kitchenette with a stocked pantry, a private en suite that housed a jacuzzi bathtub, and a gorgeous navy blue walled bedroom with a queen sized bed. The aide pointed out where the panic button was, the labelled and fully stocked walk-in closet was, and to use the black tablet on the coffee table for anything Greg needed, before striding away swiftly, with a nod, acknowledging Greg’s thank you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Greg?” he heard John at his door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Greg walked out to see John with a similar look of awe on his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you see the loo?” John asked, excited.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s the size of my bloody flat, don’t think I’ve ever been in a place like this in my life.”               </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fucking posh, is what it is.” John agreed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh good, you're both in here, once you’ve showered and changed, come down for lunch, it’ll just be us five, so wear something casual. If no one’s there, feel free to explore, lunch should be severed in thirty minutes or so.”  Artemis said before ducking back into her room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you think this is a government place?” Greg asked, looking more closely at his surroundings.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know mate, I’ll ask when we’re eating. In the meantime, I think I’ll follow Art’s advice.” John said, walking back to his room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Greg decided he’ll follow her advice as well and headed for the bathroom.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>